Defective
by Princess Misery
Summary: HIATUS Sam's sister arrives in La Push after 5 years of being away, but something has happened, something bad. Jacob imprints with her but how long will she be around for?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Defective

**Author: SJPearce**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone in this story except Skyla and any other names you don't recognise. I am simply borrowing the Twilight characters for my own fun and entertainment.

**Spoilers: **Sam's sister arrives in La Push after 5 years of being away, but something has happened, something bad. Jacob imprints with her but how long will she be around for?

**Please note:** Jacob and Bella have only ever been friends. This story will more than likely only be a 2-5 chapters long.

**Defective – Chapter 1**

I ran as fast as my legs…well paws would let me go. The trees whizzed passed me and I felt more like I was flying than running my paws barely touched the forest floor. The bag with my few possessions in was starting to bug me, it was in my mouth as I ran and it kept hitting me in the side of my face. Plus my cell phone had been ringing none stop and if I still had an opposable thumb I would have turned it off. Oh the things we take for granted.

I'm sure I had been running for days, it felt that way and I was starting to tire I would need to take a break soon. And I was starving. But I couldn't exactly walk in to a convenience store and buy a pack of chips looking the way I did.

I didn't actually know what I looked like, I'd hardly stopped to look in a mirror and I didn't intend to.

I had to stop, my legs couldn't carry me anymore, I needed a break, it was dark in the forest and I only had a few more hours left of my journey before I would be home and I couldn't exactly walk out of the woods looking like this, I would have to find a way to go back to normal, to look human, if I could go back to what I looked like before…before the fur and the paws.

I decided I was deep enough in to the forest that no one would be hiking this far in or at this late hour. I curled up in to a ball under the nearest tree not liking the sensation of the wet ground on my fur, at least I wasn't cold. I flicked my bag round so it was resting on my back rather than the wet forest floor.

* * *

I woke when the sun broke through the trees, I didn't feel rested at all and I must not have changed position all night as my bones were stiff when I stretched. I stretched and reached my arms over my head and realised I had hands, not paws. I jumped to my feet and held my arms out in front of me, I had hands.

I did a little squeal of excitement which would have been embarrassing if anyone else was around, and then I noticed I was naked! Force of habit made me scan the immediate area to ensure there was no one watching the naked girl squealing in excitement.

I opened my bag and quickly dressed in to a pair of dark denim jeans and black jumper, and the only pair of trainers I owned, then I realised that the other set of clothes in my bag plus the ones I currently wore were the only clothes I owned to.

My stomach growling in protest at the lack of food I'd had in the last 24 hours bought me out of my day dream of the full wardrobe that I had left behind. I sighed picked up my bag shoved my foot in to my trainer and began to walk.

* * *

It wasn't long before I couldn't take the hunger anymore and decided I would have to get some food. I was only a half hours walk from home and it still must have been quite early as the sun wasn't very high, I didn't want to wake my brother up early, I had time for breakfast.

I knew La Push well, and I couldn't imagine in the five years I had been gone that much had changed so I knew exactly where to go for breakfast.

There were a few trucks parked outside and one black old looking motorcycle, no one turned to stare when I entered the diner. I don't know why I expected them to, it's not like I still had paws and fur, as far as they knew I was just a normal girl coming in for my breakfast.

I found a booth at the far end of the diner and sat with my back against the wall so I could look around the diner. Nothing had changed, me and my brother use to come here every Saturday morning, the waitresses knew our orders without asking.

I scanned the other customers as the grey haired waitress made her way over to me with a pot of coffee, there was a couple of old guys sat at the bar drinking coffee and reading the mornings newspaper, one of them mumbled something to the other about "youngsters nowadays" and then went back to reading.

I smiled as the waitress poured coffee in to my mug and asked me what I would like "Pancakes please, with everything" she wrote it on her small pad and then trotted off towards the kitchen.

I took a sip of my coffee and then looked up, and that's when I noticed the tall, dark haired, handsome stranger that was staring right at me. He looked like he hadn't blinked in a while. I noticed how intense his deep brown eyes were, how flawless his skin looked, how his shirt clung to his muscles.

After I had scanned down as far as I could before the table blocked my view I quickly averted my eyes, I didn't like the way he was staring at me, it was weird, like he was staring through me, looking for something? I starred in to my coffee and tried to act like I couldn't feel his eyes on me, I don't think it worked, I saw him stand from his seat out the corner of my eye, I hoped he was leaving, he was making me nervous.

Instead of walking to the door he walked towards me, my heart began to race, I tried to look anywhere but at his face but I couldn't help myself, he didn't look hostile, or angry, but I couldn't figure out what emotion his face was portraying.

"Hi" he smiled, it was like a half crooked smile like he knew he was making me nervous, which was clearly humours to him.

"Hi" I replied going back to looking in to my coffee.

"I'm sorry if this is rude but are you an Uley?" he frowned slightly, like he wasn't quite sure now he had asked.

I laughed, I'd been nervous for nothing, he knew my brother. "Yes…" I smiled back, relaxing and looking up at him "…I'm Sam Uley's sister; it's the nose isn't it?"

He laughed and took a seat across from me nodding, "sorry but that Uley nose is unmistakable, although yours is smaller"

"Oh well that makes it all ok then" the waitress set my plate on the table; I thanked her before she walked away.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." He reached his hand over the table for me to shake.

I shook his hand "I'm Skyla Uley, Sky for short"

Me and Jacob spoke a while, well Jacob spoke whilst I chewed my food, he was a nice guy, he was telling me all about Sam and his friends, he spoke about all of them like they were his brothers rather than his friends, it was sweet. As I swallowed my last mouthful of food Jacob told me Sam had never mentioned me, Jacob and his friends were unaware Sam had a sister, that stung a little, but wasn't unexpected.

* * *

"So does Sam know your coming?" Jacob asked me as we exited the diner and stood by his motorcycle.

"No" I shook my head "I thought I'd surprise him"

"I'm headed over there now if you want a ride?"

I panicked; I wasn't ready to see Sam. I hadn't decided what I was going to do yet, I needed some more time to think "Thanks but I'm gonna take the long way round go for a little hike, need to clear my head first"

Jacob looked at me suspiciously "Ok, well I won't tell him I saw you"

"Thanks" Jacob seemed like a really nice guy, but I wondered how he would react if he knew the truth about me? Would he think I was a monster, would he hate me? I don't know why but the idea of Jacob Black hating me, the guy I had known all of 5 minutes, really hurt me.

This was turning in to be a really weird week.

* * *

I don't know how long I had been sat on the rock crying for and I was totally unaware of my surroundings, which was careless as I could have been attacked by any number of wild animals, so when someone touched my shoulder I jumped half a mile in the air and turned poised ready to attack if I needed to.

I could feel the fire in me, building up, trying to get to the surface, my hands shook and I tried to fight it off, I didn't want it to happen again, I couldn't let it happen again. I told myself to calm down, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, I barely heard Jacob when he spoke.

"Sorry" Jacob said quickly holding his hands up as if he were surrendering "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

I put my hand on my heart and stood starring at him for a few seconds to let my heart regain its normal pace and the fire ripping through me to subside so I could breathe before I spoke "What are you doing here?" I didn't mean to snap at him.

Jacob watched me cautiously, I still hadn't straightened up and for some reason my body wouldn't relax "I could tell you were upset about something I wanted to make sure your ok, which clearly you aren't" he said pointing to the tears on my face.

I wiped them away quickly, not that there was any need he had already seen them "I'm fine"

I slumped back down on the rock and Jacob took this as an invitation and sat beside me "Clearly that's a lie"

I took a deep breath, I knew I could trust Jacob, I didn't know why I trusted Jacob Black but I did, but I still couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth "I wouldn't know where to start"

"Try me"

"You wouldn't believe me, hell I don't even know if I believe it, or if I had some kind of mental break down, even if I did tell you, you'd have me committed"

"Let me take a wild guess" Jacob began looking up in to the sky like the clouds would give him the answer "something's happened to you that you can't explain, something you wouldn't ever think was possible" I starred at him with my mouth slightly agape "by that look I'm guessing I'm right"

"How…what…"

"You're a werewolf right?" he asked the question so matter-of-factly; like it was a conversation he had every day with girls he had only met hours before. "Your not alone, you need to speak to Sam, he can help you deal with this, we both can" I was gob smacked how did Jacob know? And what did Sam have to do with all this? "I know it's hard to believe, but I promise you its going to be ok"

* * *

This isn't how I wanted to come home. This isn't how I wanted to see my brother for the first time in almost five years. The tears ran down my cheeks and I knew I had to get control of myself before Sam saw me.

I wanted to see my brother, I wanted to see Emily, I wanted to see my old house, I wanted to be home, home where I was safe, home where I knew Sam would look after me, welcome me with open arms even after everything that had happened I knew my brother, my wonderful brother would make everything ok again, Emily would cook me some food and not stop feeding me till I burst, we would sit on the sofa and gossip and talk and reminisce about the good old days before…before my brother became, it was still hard to believe…a werewolf.

Turning the last corner I realised La Push hadn't changed the trees were the same colour, the road still had the pot holes in all the same places. The house still looked the same just a little older. Sam's car was outside and the front door was open and all six sets of eyes turned to look in my direction. They had heard Jacob's bike.

He parked at an angle so they wouldn't see me get off but I know it wouldn't take Sam long to get to the front door to greet me. I took a deep breath before I got off the bike.

As I suspected Sam was standing on the porch watching me along with four other tall, muscular, topless men. There faces were young but they couldn't be boys they were to big to be boys they were men.

"Hey bro" I chimed as I turned to face the gang of men.

The four half naked men watched me walk slowly towards Sam, I took in their faces, they could have been brothers, all varying in age and height. "Hey Jake, picking up strays now?" one of them called, I didn't turn to look at Jacob but I could imagine the scowl he threw in that direction.

Sam calling my name snapped me out of my trance of staring at his friends. "Hey bro" I smiled walking closer to him and this smile wasn't fake it was totally genuine.

I was introduced to the pack as Jacob had explained Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared I was sure I was going to mix up there names except Paul, he was the loudest and most annoying he was the one who had shouted to Jacob when we had arrived.

* * *

The pack didn't leave and I knew I would have to ask Sam for a word in private in front of all of them as they weren't showing any signs of leaving and I was getting more and more anxious as the seconds ticked by.

Paul and I think it was Jared were arguing about something I wasn't paying attention to and Sam was standing next to Emily with his arm around her shoulder.

Sam kissed Emily lightly on the head and it was so sweet, I had forgotten how totally in love they were, it was so nice to see my brother happy, it made me happy to know Sam had found someone he loved, it made me feel less guilty for leaving him alone.

No one paid much attention to me, it wasn't like they were ignoring me it was like I had always been there so there was no need to pay special attention to me so when I snuck out the back door unnoticed I was quite relieved to be alone.

* * *

The wind felt nice on my face but it wasn't enough to stop my mind racing. Sam and the pack had explained the basics of being a werewolf to me, the heat, the phasing, the imprinting (not sure I believed that part), the vampires, they all spoke about it like it was the most normal thing in the world and I guess to them it was.

They all phased for the first time within months of each other and so they all dealt with it together and helped each other. I hadn't been so lucky, plus I hadn't told them the whole truth of the first time I "phased".

I wasn't alone for long before I heard the back door open and I turned to see Jacob step outside and close the door behind him.

"A lot to take in isn't it?" he asked sitting beside me on the bench.

"Just a little" I laughed with no humour.

"It's not all that bad when you get use to it and learn to control it"

I started to cry, he was being so nice to me, if only he knew the truth. When he saw the tears Jacob placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him so I was leaning against him, I turned my head in to his shoulder and wept. Jacob didn't speak he let me cry and just held me.

I felt safe in his arms, I felt like I belonged, everything was going to be ok as long as I was with Jacob, as long as Jacob held me this way I was going to be ok.

That scared me, I hadn't even known him 24 hours and I already felt so strongly about him, I pulled away from Jacob as Sam stepped outside.

Sam took in my tear stained face, he sighed deeply and then sat on the bench across from me and Jacob "so you gonna tell me the whole story?"

Sam knew me to well; he knew I had been holding out on him. It was now or never, I had to tell him, Sam could help me; he could make everything ok again.

But where would I start how do you begin to tell your brother that you had killed two men?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took me a couple of minutes to pull myself together before I could speak, both Sam and Jacob waited patiently for me to find my voice and then both listened without interrupting.

"I was making my way to my boyfriends, it was light so I cut through the park, there were a few joggers and a few people walking their dogs so I guessed it was safe enough…"

I had to take a deep breath to calm myself, neither men let their eyes stray from my face "…I was like 10 minutes away when I saw these two guys walking towards me, I didn't like the look of them, the way they carried themselves, the way they sort of missed a step when they saw me, the way they swayed obviously drunk…

"I couldn't turn and run they'd chase me but I didn't want to walk passed them either…then I thought why should I be afraid? I have every right to be there, I should be able to walk the streets without being scared I was getting angry, and I felt really hot but I just thought it was adrenaline; they passed me and didn't say anything. I was so relieved, and then someone grabbed my hair…"

I started to cry again reliving it in my head, Jacob moved closer and placed his arm around my shoulders "…they pulled me to the floor and before I knew what was happening I was on the ground and one of them was on top of me, I asked him to stop, told him my boyfriend was expecting me and he just growled at me to shut up and that if I kept quiet it would be over quickly…I don't know how else to explain it other than I went blind. I just saw this red haze and by the time I could see again they were in pieces, blood was dripping from my mouth, and it barely looked they had been human once and I had paws. I grabbed my ripped up clothes and my bag in my teeth and ran, I just ran, I didn't phase back till late last night"

"You ran here?" Sam asked astonished

Of all the things I had just told him he was worried about me running home "Yeah, I didn't want to stop, I was scared"

"Its ok, it's going to be ok" Jacob soothed

"have you spoken to anyone since it happened?" Sam enquired watching Jacob's hand as it rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"No, I haven't been human long enough to even think about calling someone and who would I call anyway?" I stood up, I was getting nervous about his line of questioning it didn't seem right, he should have been handing me in to the authorities. I started to pace.

"Good keep it that way" Sam chewed his bottom lip "its best everyone thinks the wolf got you to, dragged you off to its den or something."

"What?" I stopped pacing and starred at him "Sam are you for real? I've killed two people, two innocent people…"

Jacob interrupted me "well they weren't exactly innocent, they were going to hurt you, its self defence"

"They didn't deserve to die for it and doesn't what I did make me just as bad as them?" I didn't understand either Sam or Jacob's line of thought. Was I supposed to forget what had happened? Pretend like I couldn't still taste their blood.

"What do you plan on doing? Go to the police tell them your turned in to a wolf and killed two would be rapists?" Sam asked seeming to get a little angry with me

"Well that's better than letting my friends think I'm dead!" oh god as the words left my mouth the realisation sunk in. Katie, Zoë, Vicki, Jodie, Kieran, Aunt Val they would all think I was dead, oh god, I couldn't let my friends go through that not when I was alive and fine, well alive, I wasn't fine. I was confused, upset, worried, scared and every other possible emotion that was humanly possible. "Oh god Sam, Aunt Val, I can't let Aunt Val think I'm dead, she'll be distraught and Tank she can't take care of Tank, she's knocking on 80 Sam she can't walk a dog."

Tank was my 3 year old boxer dog, he was my best friend I would jump in front of a bullet for that dog, he was everything to me. I never understood the strong bond I had with Tank, until now. I use to think I loved him so much because Sam gave him to me when he was 8 weeks old, a year after our parents died so I always just put it down to him filling a small space in my heart, but now maybe it was more than that, maybe it was because I was a werewolf!

"Aunt Val knows about the whole change thing, Uncle Benny went through the change back in the day, we can tell her what happened."

"Can you go get Tank?" I pleaded with my eyes, doing my best I'm-a-lost-little-girl-please-rescue-me impression that use to work when I was 7.

"I don't know…"

I interrupted him "Come on Sam please, even if we go with the I'm dead story it wouldn't be strange for my brother to have my dog and collect some of my stuff and bring it back here"

Sam looked at Jacob and he shrugged "Makes sense to me"

I smiled my thanks to Jacob and Sam sighed "I think this needs to be a pack decision"

Ugh. Sam annoyed me he was fine being a dictator when it suited him but when the real stuff happened the really important stuff he always tried to palm off the responsibility to someone else.

"Can I skip it?" I asked "I need some time alone, some air. You know everything you can explain it all just as best as I can"

Sam nodded "Don't go far and be back before dawn"

I mocked saluted him before I walked through the back door, I didn't make eye contact with anyone as I crossed the room to the front door. And I heard Jacob follow me out of the house and for some strange reason I didn't mind that he was coming with me, in fact I felt a hell of a lot better knowing Jacob was coming with me.

* * *

Jacob followed me through the woods silently, I knew he had questions I could feel the tension emanating from him and for now I was glad he was being polite and keeping them to himself.

I didn't stop walking till my legs began to ache and the way time seemed to stand still at the moment that could have been days for all I was aware of it.

I sat on the ground and felt, rather than heard, Jacob sit beside me and placed his hand on my leg. It was strange how we hadn't known each other a day yet physical contact seemed natural.

"So…" Jacob took a deep breath and from the long pause I guessed he changed his original question before he asked "…What's the deal with you and Sam? Why did he never mention he had a sister?"

I chuckled "How long have you got?"

"As much time as you need" he smiled, his smile was amazing, along with the rest of him, I couldn't put my finger on it, then it clicked in my head like a light switch being turned on. We had imprinted on each other!

I quickly looked in Jacob's eyes and he must have known what I was thinking because before I knew it I was in a fierce kiss with him, my hands tangled in his hair pulling on it slightly, and he was tugging my waist closer to him so I moved my body and straddled him without breaking the kiss.

Well I cant call it a kiss, it was more than a kiss, it was like an explosion of fireworks in my head, all my senses intensified and I could hear both our heartbeats thumping in unison, I couldn't catch my breath and I didn't want to.

We both pulled apart at the same time gasping for breath. And I have to admit I was a little annoyed that we had to be able to breathe! Jacob rested his forehead against mine and kept his hand behind my head on my neck, I sighed.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, I wasn't sure whether he meant the imprinting, the murdering, the story between me and Sam, it could have been any number of things.

* * *

Me and Jacob spent a while talking, well I mostly talked and he listened and asked questions when he felt I should elaborate on something. He was so easy to talk to; everything just flowed out like a river. I was telling him things I had never told another human being in my 19 years.

The story of me and Sam interested him the most and he made a joke that Sam had never told him about me knowing Jacob would imprint on me. I explained it was a little more than that.

I was a good kid, got good grades, did my chores, never broke curfew, volunteered at the weekends, did my homework, never got detention, never had a boyfriend, didn't drink, and didn't smoke. I was a very good kid.

But then when I was 13 my parents died in a car crash. Being a good kid made no difference bad shit still happened to me. Sam was 19 at the time and became my legal guardian.

It took him a year before he had had enough of my behaviour (joy riding, drinking, smoking, skipping school, fighting, staying out till all hours of the night) Sam bought me a puppy, Tank, he thought it would give me a sense of responsibility, make me happy, but it didn't. I looked after the dog, but I still went missing for days on end without telling Sam where I was and most of the time I didn't remember.

Sam couldn't take care of me anymore, it was to much for him and when I got kicked out of school on my 14th Birthday he shipped me off the my Aunt Val's.

"It didn't take long for Aunt Val to whip me in to shape, she was a scary woman when she wanted to be. I came back for the summer a while after and spent it with Sam and Emily, we had a great time, me and Sam got on like we use to, no arguing nothing. Then it was time for me to leave again, he all but got down on his hands and knees and begged me to stay, us to be a family again…" I took a deep breath holding back the tears "but I was selfish, I liked my new life, away from the memories of mom and dad, with my new friends, my new school. I didn't want to live with Sam. We got in to a huge fight over god knows what and we both said stuff we shouldn't and I stormed back to Val's and we didn't speak again till I showed up here today"

"It's not like Sam to hold a grudge" Jacob told me

"I guess he's changed, learnt from his mistakes and all that"

I sighed heavily, I felt like crap and was really, really, really tired but I wasn't ready to go back to Sam's and face the pack and the looks they were bound to give the new killer werewolf girl!

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks "your vampire theory doesn't work" I muttered it rather than said it not quite making sense of my own thoughts, I looked at Jacob who had been tracing circles on the palm of my hand he looked confused "you said you only phased cause there's vampires in town, that you can tell there vampires because they smell bad and there really hard to kill as hard as stone"

The expression on Jacob's face said he clearly wasn't getting what I was saying to him but he asked the question anyway "and that means what exactly?"

"they were human Jake, they didn't smell bad, except the alcohol, they weren't hard as stone, they weren't hard to kill, in fact it was kinda like slicing a knife through butter, melted butter at that"

A quick flash of fear glinted in Jacob's eyes then he composed himself and half smiled "come with me" he told me standing up and reaching his hand out to me "I have a little experiment"

* * *

Please review, would like to know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right....


End file.
